


未见之光

by Lynx219



Category: DCU (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Music of the Spheres
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>深夜，布鲁斯思忖着超人交给他的氪石戒指。</p>
            </blockquote>





	未见之光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unseen Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95801) by Mithen. 



> 《天体之歌》的一个小片段

山洞中完全没有光源。那黑色好像是某种触手可及的东西，是覆盖在双眼上的天鹅绒布。这是他履行的一个仪式，时不时在克拉克已经睡着，他独自一人的时候。世界已经寂灭，留给他的只有双手中那个小金属盒子。

那在他的掌心中沉重得就像一颗心，那重量将他坠到地上。他想着困在其中的平滑光线，那玻璃般的绿芒。这盒子恶毒的光辉。

克拉克给他的礼物。

这需要怎样的勇气，他想，把这整个宇宙中能且仅能杀死你的东西交给某人？如此亲密，如此私人，只能契合一把锁的钥匙。你是如何能决定，在这世界上亿的活人之中，这一个，这个心灵上有着裂痕的亿万富翁，是你相信能用他有限的双手掌握你的死亡的人？

克拉克的信任和他拢在双手中的铅盒一样沉重可及。他今晚睡在楼上，赤裸的四肢缠在午夜蓝的被单里，确信布鲁斯绝不会滥用这信任，绝不会想要确认—— _这是真的吗？说不定这是假的_ ——绝不会，在一瞬的愤怒中，打破这全然的信任。他知道布鲁斯绝不会在非必要的时候使用这戒指。

比那更沉重，比洞中的漆黑更暗更完全的真实是，克拉克知道他在必要的时候 _愿意_ 使用这戒指。布鲁斯感到他的双手在黑暗中颤抖，贴着他皮肤的金属现在变得温热，就好像被其中潜在的痛苦点燃。克拉克相信他的能力，能不带着激情和感性行动，能用绝对地清晰作出需要的判断。

那布鲁斯也相信他自己吗？他总是问他自己这个问题，抓住他装有翠绿死亡的盒子。答案是一样的，总是一样的：他相信克拉克永远也不需要他去找到答案。

未见之光闪耀，隐藏在他的双手中，只在他的头脑中活跃。那绿光好像阳光透过树叶，将恐惧转为信任，痛楚转为信赖的凉爽火焰。他用双手环住它，好像它能温暖他，但他的手指依旧冰凉，包裹着它们小小的负担。

随着一个流畅准确的动作，他把盒子放回抽屉，走向电梯。他的动作就好像他并未身处全然的黑暗那样精确而毫不犹豫。一个仪式。对信任，对希望，对爱的冥想。

克拉克会注意到他的双手冰凉，会把它们握在自己的手中，亲吻它们，好像这双手刚刚并没有握着他的死亡。布鲁斯会一遍又一遍地触摸他，感受那皮肤下火焰般的信任，将他的手指再一次温暖，恢复生命。


End file.
